


Snapes throughout time

by 555Dragon_Q



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Background Relationships, Character Death, Sad Ending, ss/hg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 14:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/555Dragon_Q/pseuds/555Dragon_Q
Summary: The recurring theme of a marriage law which works out very well for Severus and Hermione.





	Snapes throughout time

When Adrian is born Sebastian is already three years old. He takes the role of being a big brother very seriously and makes sure to kiss his little sister good night every night. And he talks to her- about everything. She doesn’t say anything back but Sebastian can tell by the look in her eyes that she understands him. She understands everything.

Ethan is the youngest of the Snape children and he arrives a few months after Sebastian’s seventh birthday. Adrian takes her big sister role just as seriously and Sebastian makes sure he’s always there to supervise the four year old playing with the baby.

\---

Adrian and Ethan are a lot like their father. Serious and intense and quiet. They don’t display their thoughts and emotions for all the world to see but they have a passion and loyalty that’s unrivaled. 

At sixteen Ethan already has offers to apprentice under several masters of different disciplines. His ability to invent spells and charms of his own far surpass his father’s at sixteen.

Adrian is halfway through attaining a double major master in Arithmency and potions. She works on improving medical potions by way of using Arithmency to achieve better results. 

Sebastian, the only Snape not sorted into Slytherin, is much more like his Gryffindor mother- though he himself was a proud Ravenclaw prefect in his Hogwarts days. His job at the ministry is important and challenging but gives him enough time to worry about his younger siblings. He owls Ethan weekly and forces the teenager to join him for lunch in Hogsmeade every second week. Someone has to make sure that the boy takes enough time away from his books to eat. Hermione and Severus Snape would be no help in this regard seeing as how they think it’s normal to spend more hours in the library than anyone else in your year. It’s the same with Adrian; Sebastian floos to her flat weekly to remind her to buy groceries, do laundry and often suggests she buy furniture that isn’t a bookshelf.

\---  
Adrian is the first to marry. She’s only 24 and Severus can’t handle it at first; she’s too young. 

But it’s only a year younger than how old Hermione was when she married him and at least Adrian and her beau are the same age. He holds on tightly to his little girl as he walks her down the isle. She’s so beautiful, intelligent and confident that he finds himself repeating the same grateful prayer he’s been saying to the universe for years: Thank you for giving me Hermione.  
It was a ministry law of course that brought them together but things wouldn’t have work out so beautifully with anybody else. He wouldn’t have fallen in love with anybody else. He could’ve been a father but he wouldn’t have become a dad with anybody else.

 

A year later and a four month pregnant Adrian sits at Sebastian’s wedding with a big smile. Her brother was always unlucky in love, it seemed for a long while that he was doomed for relationship after relationship without balance. Unrequited love the curse he dragged with him. But the past 3 years she’d never seen her brother so happy. With balance.

Ethan is 41 when he ties the knot. The loving uncle famous for his world changing magical inventions. The author of dozens of best seller academic books who’s fame eclipsed that of his war hero parents. A hero himself as the creator of a shield spell that protects one from the effects of all three of the unforgivable. His wife to be- the Malfoy heiress- is equally accomplished in her career. The two of them opt for a small ceremony. Their pregnancies are hard- both of them being in their early forties- but the fates bless them with two strong healthy boys two years apart.  
\---  
When Severus Snape dies Orion Malfoy-Snape is the last to find out. His parents are waiting for him when he steps of the Hogwarts Express having just finished his NEWTS. He isn’t surprised when they break the news to him- grandpa had been sick for months- but it hurts more than he imagined it would. Wizards live well into their hundreds but grandpa had fought in a war -two wars - and the exposure to dark magic had taken its toll on his body. 

Hermione is surrounded by her children and grandchildren as she buries the man she’d loved for a little over 60 years. It’s wasn’t enough time, she thinks, but she is grateful non the less.

Racheal Potter, the youngest of Adrian and James Potter’s children, along with her grandmother Luna Potter are the ones who represent the family when Hogwarts honours Severus Snape the following year. The plaque they put up outside the entrance to the dungeons names him a hero and protector. 

It’s four years after Severus when Sebastian goes. The world seems to stop for Hermione. For all of them.

Grindelwald. Riddle. Houten. 

Generations in peace until the rise of Frederick Dias Houten. Bigger and stronger than the nightmares of any of them; Granger, Potter, Weasley,Snape,Malfoy, Longbottom...  
He kills Sebastian and leaves his body on the streets in Diagon Alley as a message for all those who dare oppose him.

They dare.

THE DAILY PROPHET 

 

\---  
*Hermione Jean Snape, a filthy Mudblood hag, dies after helping the efforts of leading Mudblood children out of the country, stealing our magic.

 

\---  
*Once Noble, the house of Malfoy continues to fall into ruin as its descendants continue disgusting behavior of assisting blood traitors and the magic stealing Mudbloods.

 

\---  
*Resurrection Stone found and used to act out the will of Salazar Slytherin- the true founder of Hogwarts.

 

\---  
*Ministry mandated kill order #5 of 2068: The house of Potter.

 

\---  
*Ministry mandated kill order #16 of 2068: The house of Scamander   
The house of Weasley   
The house of Lupin

 

\---  
*Ministry mandated kill order #2 of 2067: The house of Snape   
The house of Longbottom   
The house of Malfoy.

 

\---  
*Culling of Mudbloods and blood traitors leads wizarding Britain to new greatness.

 

\---  
*Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw And Gryffindor no longer have a place in Hogwarts!

 

\---  
*Memorial to honor Lord Voldemort, a hero out of his time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random one shot.


End file.
